


For So Long

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2011-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 21:10:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caster loves to play with her willing toy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For So Long

Tears filled Caster's eyes as she clasped Kuzuki's hands to hers. "I'll think of you every day that you're gone, Souichirou-sama," she told him.

"It will only be five days, and you are welcome to keep yourself happy in the meantime however you wish," Kuzuki reminded her. "Teacher conferences are commonplace when school is out."

"Even so, I..."

Gently, Issei laid a hand on her shoulder. "It will be all right. I promise that I won't allow you to be lonely while he's away."

Caster tilted her head towards him. "You would really do that for me?"

"Of course I would. Kuzuki-sensei is my brother - not by blood, but by our choice - and you are his intended, so you are my elder sister by that reckoning. If he isn't here to bring you happiness, then I will act in his stead." Issei's smile was warm. "So, please don't cry."

Caster found herself smiling in return. "You are such a wonderful young man."

"Ah? Really, I'm only doing what anyone should do, in this situation... B-but, thank you. Should we help him put his luggage in the car?"

Kuzuki left all too soon, and Issei made good on his promise. He spent most of the day her fiancé left in her company, making conversation. Though she had been thinking of Kuzuki at first, she found herself more and more drawn into the conversation and amused by Issei's earnest desire to please her.

None of his words were important, yet she wasn't at all bored. It was the brightness of his eyes and the ever-widening smile he wore that kept her listening to him. He was trying, for her sake as well as his own.

How had she not played with him before?

"-which is when I found out that Tohsaka - you're smiling strangely. Did I say something odd?" Issei asked her, a curious expression on his face.

"No, not at all." Caster covered his hand with her own and enjoyed how even that soft touch made him turn red. "But it's getting late, and we should both get plenty of sleep."

"O-of course. I didn't mean to keep you up." He withdrew his hand and bowed to her before making a hasty exit towards his own room. She waited until he was out of earshot, then laughed.

When she woke up the next day, he was already long awake. She would probably never have a monk's sleep schedule. She expected him to greet her sometime early in the day - what she didn't expect was for him to be waiting for her in the kitchen with breakfast.

"Issei? Did you really?" she asked, staring at the steamed rice and soup.

He set the tray down on the table before properly fidgeting. "My duties aren't very intense normally, and... I asked if I could have my load lightened in order to properly treat you. My father still sees you as a guest, after all."

"You really didn't have to," she replied, sitting down. "Souichirou-sama doesn't cook for me, so you don't need to when you replace him."

"I know that, and yet..." The blush returned to his face. "I still want to. Will that be bad?"

Caster suspected that the smile on her face was a bit frightening. "No, not at all."

The breakfast he had made for her was simple, but filling. Issei had hovered near her awkwardly, and Caster expected the shake of his head when she asked, "Do you have anything to do at the moment?" The nod when she asked, "Would you come with me?" came instantly.

He just was so cute. So trusting. Caster wouldn't break him, but she would see how far that went.

It wasn't a very long walk to the clothing store at all. She checked out a few pieces for herself, a long dress and a casual shirt, asking Issei the man's opinion on her looks and chuckling when his answer was flustered and confused. Then, she brought Issei over to the men's section of the store.

"I don't need any new clothing," Issei told her, though he followed willingly.

"Yes, I know," she answered, examining the first shirt she found. "But since I'm paying for it, I can ask you to try on a few things. You'll indulge me, won't you?"

"If you put it like that, I can't complain, can I?" Issei still looked dubious. "On the other hand, it's difficult for me to pick out new styles, so you may be on your own there."

Caster picked out clothing he had no objections to. The casual shirts and jeans were well-cut, and after a few attempts they were able to get the perfect size of everything they wanted. Both of them, even: after seeing himself in attractive clothing that he wasn't paying for, Issei warmed up to the idea of clothes shopping.

They came home with new outfits for both of them and feelings of success. Again, Issei kept his friendly conversation with her up until he needed to go to bed, far too early for a teenager. That was a part of being a monk, she supposed.

Issei had made it almost out of the room when he hesitated. It took him a few seconds, but eventually he came back to her and gave her an exceedingly brief hug before dashing out of the room again.

He made her breakfast again the next day, red-faced, and made no protest at her wanting to go to a different clothing store. The first complaint came at one of the shirts she wanted him to try on. "B-but, you could see my chest in that, couldn't you?"

"Of course I could. You're a very handsome young man, and you don't always need to dress like a monk," she reminded him. "It wouldn't be very much."

"I still don't-"

"For me?"

He paused. "...I do want to make you happy," he admitted. "I'll try it on."

She pressured him into buying that as well as a few other pieces more scandalous than anything else he owned, which meant that they were still more modest than what many teenagers wore every day. He relaxed once they arrived home and his clothes were safely in his room, and when he was sitting next to Caster discussing the issues with the pool, she could have almost forgotten that he had been squirming in a changing room not an hour ago.

When he made the usual mention of having to go to bed, she interrupted him. "Come over here."

He approached her. He'd been uncomfortable around her, but never untrusting or defiant.

She pulled him into her arms, resting her head on her shoulder. "Why would you need to run away?" she whispered.

Issei stiffened for a second before tightening the embrace. "I... I don't know. If you had been upset with this, I wouldn't have wanted to impose at all."

Caster laughed. "You really are such a polite young man. It flatters me that you would want to do this."

"There's very little I wouldn't do for my elder sister," he answered softly, and she smiled.

On the fourth day since Kuzuki left, after breakfast as usual, she brought him to the first store they'd been to. After his confused question of "is there a new sale?" she merely shook her head and bought him to the women's section.

She pulled a long dress off the rack and asked, "Well, what do you think?"

He shook his head. "It's a beautiful dress, but I can tell immediately that it's too long for you. Is there a smaller size?"

"Hmm... no, I think this is the right size for what I want." Her smile widened.

"That would be better if you were a few inches taller. Are dresses simple to be shortened? I wouldn't know," Issei commented, mostly to himself.

Caster held the dress up in front of him, and it came down to a reasonable length on his body.

Issei went pale. His mouth moved, but apparently no sound could be forced out.

"You said you wanted to make me happy," she reminded him. "It would look wonderful on you... You don't need to wear it in front of anyone but me."

"But I - that kind of thing is awful, humiliating-"

"I don't think so at all." Caster took one of Issei's hands in hers. "Please?"

"...I will never, ever wear this in public," he grumbled, bright red. "Fine. Fine, but only because it's you. Haaa, what levels have I sunk to..."

His hips stuck out at awkward angles and he was completely flat-chested, but she didn't mind at all. She made him try on and purchase at least three different outfits, including a short red skirt and complementary white top that he blushed over but only weakly complained about. He covered his purchases with an excessive amount of tissue paper and immediately went to stuff the bag in his room before anyone could begin to think of asking what he had bought.

Still, he came back to talk to her, albeit awkwardly. It was fully half an hour before he had to sleep that he announced he was going to bed and that Caster caught his arm before he could leave.

"...did you want something else?" he asked. "I, I don't mean to disappoint you."

"You will never disappoint me." Caster let him sigh in relief before she leaned in to kiss him.

He went very, very still, though his mouth was open and it was impossible for her not to take advantage of that fact. One second, two seconds, and then he was hesitantly responding to her, clutching at her shoulders and putting enough distance between them that her breasts weren't pressing against him. He made no move to end the kiss, however. His eyes fluttering closed and the low moan told her that he was enjoying it.

Eventually, she pulled away enough to smile at him, and that shocked him out of his stupor. "I, I, I really should go to bed now," he mumbled, and before she could say a word he was gone with a speed to rival Lancer.

She wasn't altogether surprised when he didn't appear in the kitchen the next morning. She fixed herself a quick breakfast, then made her way to Issei's room and entered, locking the door behind her.

He lifted his head out of the cradle he'd made for it in his hands and blushed immediately upon seeing her. "...I don't know if you should be here," he mumbled.

That was a promising reaction. Issei's usual expression of anger was yelling in addition to blushing. "Why not? Have I done something to upset you?"

"N-no. And that's the problem." His head sunk again.

She sat down next to him. "Dear Issei-kun. Could you tell me what you think of me, completely?" Lightly, she began to stroke his hair.

He shivered. "I admire you, and desire your happiness as much as anyone can. You're intelligent, and you bring a light to the temple that it often misses. Truly, I should leave it at that, but... I have always thought that you were a beautiful woman, and I can't stop thinking of you."

"In that case, why be ashamed of it? You're handsome and-"

"You're my brother's future wife. I _can't_ think of you that way." He jerked his head out of her reach. "My feelings toward you should only be familial! Not... not these impure thoughts at all. As far as my duties as a younger brother go, I've failed miserably."

She stroked his cheek instead, causing him to gasp sharply. "What if I wanted you to be impure, and Souchirou-sama was fine with letting me have my fun?" At his bewildered look, she laughed softly. "Could you wear something for me?"

A few minutes later, Issei laid anxiously on the bed, blushing hard, short red skirt and white girl's top fitting his body. There was a prominent bulge in the skirt, made more prominent by the fact that Caster was tracing its outline with her fingers. "Please, please-"

"So eager already?" she murmured. "You didn't strike me as the type."

Issei kept quivering at her touch. He whimpered when she lifted the skirt up and stroked him more firmly through his underwear; drawing down his underwear and taking his length directly in hand earned her a moan. He was clearly rapidly rising to the edge when she stopped.

"Don't worry," she told Issei, who was almost shaking on the bed at the sudden lack of touch. "I'll just be a moment." She slipped her skirt off of her legs before flipping up Issei's skirt again. "Is that better?"

The whimpers coming from Issei grew louder and louder as she sank onto him. They were in a position where Caster had all the leverage, and he was completely at her mercy as she rose up and slid back down onto him again. This would be completely impossible if he were really the girl his clothes claimed him to be, but Caster appreciated the incongruity. More than that, she appreciated how cute he was, hair sticking to his face from sweat, moans growing louder, hips rocking to meet hers.

He didn't last long, but that was fine. When she pulled off of him and started to press a few fingers inside of herself, he mumbled tiredly, "No, no, wait," and moved his hand to where she could guide it instead. The feeling wasn't much different, but the offer was sweet.

"Do you still feel ashamed of this, Issei-kun?" she asked him.

He thought for a moment. "...not exactly, but. You didn't kiss me again. I would have liked that if you di-"

She kissed him again, feeling him accept it instantly this time and his mouth meld to hers. Soon after, she heard a familiar set of footsteps, ones she had no fear of, pause outside the door before it opened.

Issei broke apart from her. "K-Kuzuki-sensei, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry-!"

"I see that you kept her happy while I was away." Kuzuki sounded the same as always. "Good."

"Y-you're not angry...?" Issei stammered, still red.

"I would never do anything to anger Souichirou-sama," she reminded him. "There's nothing for you to fear."

"...What even is my life?"


End file.
